


The Destruction of Justice

by LightBruja



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBruja/pseuds/LightBruja
Summary: Dimitri, once a pinnacle of justice, struggles to accept the betrayal of Edelgard five years later. A new league has formed between the Blue Lions and Golden Deer Superhero Task Forces. Will Dimitri succumb to the ghosts of his past, or will he be able to move on thanks to the guidance of a mentor he long believed was dead?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Three Houses AU Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my submission to the Fire Emblem Three Houses AU Bang! Chapters will be posted daily until completion or more frequently. I hope you enjoy!

Five years ago. 

It was five years ago that Dimitri discovered the betrayal of one he used to call his Step-sister. It was beneath that hideous mask that he saw the face of Edelgard. He was such a fool! The woman hadn’t been on his side this whole time! The Blue Lions leader sat in the chair at his old desk. The cold of the metal barely reaching his skin threw his gloves. Pictures of his time at The Garreg Mach Academy for Heroes were strewn about the floor. The people who he thought were his friends. His teammates. His professors. 

That’s right...his professors. Specifically Byleth. He thought he shared something with her, especially after the death of her father. Especially after learning Edelgard was on the same side as those who caused Jeralt’s death, as well as his own father's slaughter. And then she disappeared after Edelgard’s first official rebellion on the Seiros Hero Organization. 

No - not disappeared. The woman was dead. He saw her fall to her death trying to protect Rhea. And with no signs of her or reports of her body, he had to assume the worst. Dimitri slammed a fist on the table, a dent forming in a malformed shape reminiscent of his fist. It was getting much harder to control his strength. He placed his head in his hands, holding back tears from the memories that haunted him. 

Dimitri looked up. The only picture that remained on the wall after his hit was one of his father. Dimitri could no longer see the kind eyes of an understanding leader. Only seeing the twisted form of a man who wanted his son to take revenge. To avenge his death with Edelgard’s head. 

His dorm room was so small. Was it always like this? Or had he really grown so much in such a short amount of time? Did it even matter anymore? He and his classmates weren’t even able to finish their time here because of the actions of the Black Eagles Task Force. Why was he even here? That’s right...five years ago. He had made a promise to meet with his fellow Blue Lions here. And with his professor. But nothing remained in this abandoned academy other than scrap, broken technology, and the ghosts of his past. 

He heard a noise from under him. It seemed to be coming from the area where Dedue and Byleth used to reside during their time here. Dedue...his trusted sidekick. The man’s loyalty was his downfall, and even was the cause of his death. Yet another ghost that haunted Dimitri’s mind. 

The noise was louder, this time the obvious repetition of footsteps. No one should be here. But they were heading away from him. If he could get to the security tower - maybe the safety protocols could be reactivated. He had already taken out Black Eagle supporters the previous day, and he was tired of the fighting for once. Dimitri stood up, his steps heavy as his cape flourished behind him. He used a shortcut he had discovered in his youth (thanks to some questionable motives from Slyvain) to get to the tower. There was no one there. He couldn’t even hear the sounds of footsteps on metal anymore. 

He could only laugh. He truly was a haunted man. For a moment he hoped - It didn’t matter. Checking on the console in the center of the tower, there was no power. The emergency backup more than likely ran out two years ago. So there was no way he could turn on the Goddess Safety Protocols. Dimitri approached a dark area of the room, taking a seat against the wall. Maybe he belonged here - to always be haunted by his past and his wrong decisions. But the footsteps came back! This time they appeared to be going up the main stairs to the tower. He paid no attention to them - he didn’t want to confirm the imagery his fractured mind had given him. Even though it sounded oh so familiar. 

The steps were getting closer and closer. Until they stopped. If he had to judge, they were right across from him. He looked up, and he felt as if his heart had stopped beating. Was this justice for all the wrong that he has done? Was his mind so cruel to himself that it would conjure up such a hallucination? It had to be! She hadn’t aged since the last time he saw her. The woman crouched down, reaching out a hand toward him. He could only sneer, looking away. 

“I knew I would see you eventually. It was only a matter of time until I was haunted by you too.” The woman frowned that same frown he knew from years ago. And before he realized it, her arms wrapped around him in an all too real embrace. 

“Byleth...are you actually here?” She nodded. 

“Dimitri...I came here to try to find you all. What happened? I don’t...I don’t remember anything.” He could laugh at the bliss her ignorance provided her. She had no idea what happened over the last few years. 

“Professor...if you truly want me to recall the past five years it is better done somewhere else. This place is crawling with those wanting to thieve off the headquarters. Not to mention the other rats that are here to deface this building”

“Yeah it would be a shame if there were other people here, wouldn’t it?” 

The two were startled by the new voice, turning and seeing Sylvain join them in the room. He was soon followed by the other members of the Blue Lions, with the addition of Seteth and Flayn. While Byleth was incredibly happy to see all the members, Dimitri could only notice the missing space that the figure of Dedue would have filled. Byleth must have noticed as well, for she turned to the prince and he only scoffed and looked away from her.

Seteth cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone around him. 

“I think it’s time that we head to the current Blue Lions Headquarters and have a discussion on what to do next.”


	2. Chapter 2

Byleth wasn’t sure what to make of everything. As her past students brought her up to speed on what she had missed over the last five years, she couldn’t help but wonder what the point of it all was. 

Did she really expend so much of her abilities that she had to remain comatose for so long? She wasn’t even sure how well her powers would cooperate after so long. Hopefully it would be like riding a bike. 

“We are here. Everyone, please go rest and we will reconvene in the morning.” Seteth’s voice was just as she remembered. And now that he mentioned it, she could only imagine how exhausted the others must have been. 

Byleth on the other hand was wound tight with unused energy, and guilt for being absent for half a decade. As each of her students walked away toward what she assumed were their rooms in the new headquarters, she turned back toward the man who had just spoken. 

“Seteth, can you point me toward the direction of the training grounds? Being absent for so long…” He nodded, understanding her without a completed sentence. 

“Of course. It’s a bit higher tech than the one that was at Garreg Mach. I can take you there if you’d like?” Byleth was about to accept the offer before she was interrupted. 

“I’ll take her. I’m going that way.”

She still wasn’t used to Dimitri’s voice. It was like talking to a completely different person. And Seteth only nodded, wishing the two a good night and not to overwork themselves. 

Dimitri barely gestured for her to follow him. The only sounds were the soft hums and beeps of electronics, along with their footsteps on the metal flooring. She almost missed him speaking as they stopped in front of a set of double doors. 

“Just because you’re out of practice doesn’t mean I’ll let you off easy. I expect the same, if not better after so many years of rest while the rest of us have grown the past five years.” 

Dimitri entered a code on a keypad next to the door, and when they opened up, it was clearly set up to depict a simulation. A large screen wrapped around the large circular room, and outlines on the floor indicated that obstacles would pop up to better train whoever went in. 

The man entered first, Byleth within a pace after him. They walked toward the center of the room, and the entry doors sealed. A red light flooded the room and the shadows that played on Dimitri’s face made him look even more haunted than usual. 

“Initiate Simulation No. 749 - Crimson.”

Right before her eyes, the entire room changed to reflect that of a throne room. Looking around, she quickly noticed the motifs of the Adrestian Empire. Byleth’s stomach sank as she realized what this was, and before she could even notice, Dimitri was slamming her to the ground. 

A column of fire shot out from where she was previously standing. And despite the location being simulated, the fire definitely wasn’t. Dimitri rolled off of her, standing up and facing away from her and toward the throne. 

“If you aren’t going to help me kill her, leave.” 

She could only stare at the man’s back as he approached the throne. Byleth couldn’t see the figure of Edelgard over the towering form of Dimitri. But she still stood up and looked toward the same direction. 

Edelgard was there. And she seemed as pristine as she remembered her. The only difference was that her eyes seemed lifeless, and without the fiery determination that Byleth remembered. As Dimitri approached her, the emperor raised a hand, and shot out a blast of fire toward him. 

Dimitri charged forward, dodging the column easily and rushing Edelgard. Before she could even react, he had a hand at her throat. He lifted the woman off of the ground, and she tried to pry his hand away, but it was no use. 

Byleth heard a sickening crack, and she wouldn’t have recoiled if it was anyone else. But seeing Dimitri break the neck of the simulated Edelgard caused her heart to sink. The white-haired woman’s body slumped to the ground, and the throne room disappeared around them. 

They were back in the lit room of metal panels and screens, but now Byleth could see a robot at Dimitri’s feet where his virtual foe was previously. She began to approach the man, and she stopped when he raised a foot and smashed the head of the robot into the floor. 

Oil, wires, and other debris flew out from the mechanical automaton. But Dimitri didn’t stop stepping on it until he was stopped by a loud crack. Looking down, he saw that he had used enough force to crumple the floor. 

The man didn’t seem to care, walking away from his mess. Drones that Byleth assumed were there to clean up began to do their job. 

“Pathetic. It won’t be that easy. No simulation will ever capture her damned resolve.” He then turned to the real woman who stood before him. 

“And you. Don’t even bother following me into Enbarr if you’re going to act like that. I thought being a mercenary would have taught you not to freeze up or not be disturbed by the sight of death.” 

Byleth wanted to answer him. Wanted to explain that Edelgard was still someone she had known as a student. That she could almost understand her cause. But before she could, the double doors opened and a guard that she had recognized as one of the ones that stood at the entry of Garreg Mach. 

“I-I’m sorry to interrupt. Everyone else is asleep and-”

“Tell us.” Dimitri’s voice was stern as he was impatient to hear what the out of breath guard had to say. 

“We have intel on where Edelgard is heading with the rest of the Black Eagles. She’s heading back to Garreg Mach.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features the scene that served as the inspiration for my partnered artist's collaboration piece! 
> 
> I am so happy with the result and please visit their initial post here and show them some love! : https://twitter.com/FeralPrince56/status/1353727486719369216?s=20
> 
> Thank you, Patches! It was great working with you on this!

Dimitri didn’t waste time in heading to the command center of the headquarters, sounding an alarm that indicated an immediate meeting of the leading members of the Blue Lions. 

Most of the members arrived in sleepwear ready to call it a day and start fresh in the morning. Felix and Annette still had their costumes on. Byleth assumed that the man was probably studying strategy and the red-head was more than likely studying to improve her abilities. 

Seteth and Flayn were the next to arrive, and the former took a spot standing next to Dimitri. 

“Good. Now that everyone is here, we have news. There are reports that Edelgard is bringing her forces to Garreg Mach. We may not know the reasoning, but it’s an opportunity to strike.” 

None of the other members spoke. There wasn’t even a noise until Felix scoffed. 

“It’s obviously a trap. Even you know that, boar.” Dimitri clenched his fist, but he let out a breath and unclenched it before speaking.

“Even if it is, we can’t afford to not follow through on an attack. If we were to choose not to go, they could take Garreg Mach as theirs. And not only could they try to put together some resources, they could even rebuild and make a new headquarters.” 

Seteth hummed in agreement. “I have to agree with Dimitri. Not only would it be a bad hit as far as resources go. It could also be demoralizing to anyone who is on our side to see their old home fall into the hands of the enemy. But that doesn’t mean we have to be careless with our planning.” Felix shook his head. 

“We aren’t ready. We’re under prepared. We don’t even have enough supplies to last a battle that will surely result in bloodshed.” Annette, Mercedes, and Ashe seemed to nod in agreement. 

“Our usual runners have had to lay low to avoid capture. Utilizing the Ashen Wolves as spies and runners was risky anyway. But not that Edelgard’s forces seem to be getting stronger -” Dimitri interrupted the man, his voice raised. 

“Which is exactly why we must attack as soon as possible. She is only getting stronger. Her army is only getting bigger. Do we really want to take them on their territory?” Felix approached Dimitri, standing right before him. 

“That would be better if we were prepared verses rushing into this! You only want to do this because you want her head more than you want to save ours.” 

The silence was deafening. Byleth could almost feel the anger radiating off of Dimitri as his trusted swordsman spoke out against him. 

“She deserves to be killed.” 

“And we deserve to die because of it?!” 

“She must pay for what she has done!” As their voices raised, Ingrid and Sylvain tried to pull Felix back while Seteth placed his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. 

“Can’t you see she’s already winning, you dastard?! She’s changed you! She’s won! You’re nothing but an animal who craves their next kill.” 

There would be no stopping Dimitri if he wanted to attack Felix. No one in the room was strong enough to hold him back - especially in his current state. But thankfully, much to Byleth and everyone else’s surprise, he only shrugged out of Seteth’s grip and walked toward the exit. He turned back toward the group. 

“Three days. We leave in three days to Garreg Mach.”

◈🔷◈

After Dimitri had walked off and the team spent time discussing action plans, it was time for someone to check up on their leader. 

Byleth volunteered, getting directions to the man’s room. Her footsteps seemed heavier than normal. As if each step was her getting closer to some impending doom that she didn’t even recognize. 

When she reached the door she thought was his room, she was surprised to see it open. Knocking on the metal, the noise echoed and she announced she was coming in.  
  
  


Byleth approached the man. He was crouched in the darkness and she couldn’t help but think about finding him at their old school. It seemed like a lifetime ago. 

“Go away.” His voice was rough - not like the calm future leader she taught five years ago. She stayed a distance away from him. It still wasn’t clear how much awareness or control he had over his strength at the moment. 

“Dimitri...you need to lead your team. Without their leader they won’t-” 

The man snapped up, and despite expecting such an outcome Byleth drew in a sharp breath. Dimitri approached her with a fire in his eye. 

“Without their leader? You would know all about that. Wouldn’t you, “Professor?” The way he said her old title sent a chill down her spine. He stepped closer, and she didn’t realize she had stepped away from him until her back was against the wall. His hands on the wall beside her head, his arms acting as barricades.

“You abandoned us when we needed you the most. We were in a war and you just...fell into a sleep of oblivion? Do you not know how much I would have wished for such a “curse”? Instead of being confronted by the ghosts of my mistakes? The ghosts of those who have died by my hands or because of me?”

Byleth took a moment to take a good look at Dimitri. Despite the darkness of the room, she could see the look of despair on his face. His eyes were haunted by all of the loss that he had experienced. 

“Dimitri...I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. If I could turn back time -” The man scoffed before letting out a hysterical laugh. 

“Isn’t that the ironic part? You CAN turn back time. But not enough to fix everything that broke during your absence.” He removed his hands from the wall, freeing the woman. Turning to face away from her, he hung his head and clenched his fist - at war with himself. 

“What you don’t seem to understand is that Felix is right. I crave the bloodshed, especially from that woman. But it's not just me who demands it. _They_ demand to be avenged. To get justice. And I’m the only one who can give it to them.” Dimitri turned his head slightly to glance at Byleth with his good eye. 

“Now go. I don’t need your pity.”

Byleth didn’t know how else to respond. It seemed like the man was lost to her. All she did was nod solemnly before turning and leaving his room. Her presence was no longer something he sought out or needed. If anything, she was causing more strife. 

It didn’t take long for Dimitri to release a yell of frustration. He flung his table to the side, the metal crumpling from the impact. The Blue Lions leader once again went to the darkest corner of his room, barely illuminated by the screen of his ever-on computer. He once again sat down against it and closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. 

He could feel them around him. He could hear their whispers asking for that woman’s death to avenge them. Even that of his sidekick. 

Dedue. That was just the latest death in a long line of those that surrounded him. He had always warned him that his loyalty would be the death of him. And the man from Duscur would only respond that if that was the case, it would be an honorable death. He couldn't even bury the man as his body was never found.

Dimitri buried his head in his hands, screaming in anguish as he tried to block out the replay of his father and Glenn’s deaths. The burden of the almost genocide of the people of Duscur because he didn’t have enough strength to convince others that they weren’t at fault. And now, more blood from Duscur was on his hands that he wouldn’t be able to wash off. 

Removing his head from his hands, he leaned it against the wall. The soft lights didn’t illuminate much in the room, the main overhead ones turned off. But they did show the path of tears that fell down Dimitri’s cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Preparations were already underway the very next day despite objections from Felix. Byleth herself was also not feeling too keen on the idea of going on the offense after just joining back up with the Blue Lions. She admittedly wasn’t even sure if she would be of any use on the battlefield. If how things went down in the simulation room meant anything, she was in trouble. 

She was on her way to the onsite weight room, thinking she might just need to focus on regaining her strength after five years when there was an alarm that sounded over the intercoms. 

“A message has been received. All leading members are to report to the communications room.” Ingrid’s voice rang over the intercom. Byleth found herself looking for the room or someone who could lead her there when she ran into Sylvain. The man happily led her there, and the two were the last ones to arrive. 

Dimitri and Felix were standing as far away as possible from each other, Seteth in front of the group. There was a large screen behind him that displayed the official Blue Lions symbol. 

“Now that everyone is here, we received this message earlier this morning. Analysts spent time going over its authenticity and we have confirmed that it is in fact not doctored in any way.” The green-haired man nodded toward Ingrid, who from her position at a console started typing and clicked a few times. 

The screen roared to life, static at first but then turned to a clear image of a man looking directly at them. 

Byleth couldn’t even believe it. It was Claude! And it seemed he was still a part of the Golden Deer Task Force if his costume meant anything. 

“Hey guys. Been a while. I’m sure you already know this, but if you don’t, Edelgard’s forces are making their way to Garreg Mach. We haven’t seen any indication of a trap, but I think we should be cautious anyway. Don’t want this reunion to result in unnecessary bloodshed.”

Byleth caught his slight hesitation at the word “unnecessary.” Even Claude knew that deaths would be unavoidable during a conflict like this. 

“The Golden Deer will be heading there as well. We are independent in this battle, but we have a strong aversion to what Edelgard has been doing. So we’re willing to team up with the Blue Lions for this situation.” Claude then smirked, something Byleth didn’t realize she missed until she saw it. It caused the woman to smile slightly. 

“Besides. We know you have Teach. That’s enough reason for me to help you guys. Because if I know you have her at your HQ, you know that Edelgard knows as well. And I’m willing to bet she isn’t as happy to hear that she’s back.” 

“The Golden Deer will be making their way over tomorrow to scout the area first. We already sent a request of parley to the Black Eagles and they have agreed under the condition that the Blue Lions do the same. Once you have made your decision, reply to this message so we can get things rolling.”

The video blacked out, the original transmission ending. The group turned to Dimitri, him having the authority to make such a decision. The man had his fist clenched, in conflict at what to do. 

On the one hand, there was always the possibility that talking may resolve grievances and lead to agreement on the next course of action. However, that was just a best case scenario. In his eyes, there was no one more dedicated to their cause than Edelgard and there would be no way of talking her out of doing things her way. 

Dimitri let of a breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Ingrid, relay the following message to Claude - We agree to parley.”

◈🔷◈

Garreg Mach was still in shambles just as when Byleth returned. But now, the grounds surrounding the old academy were filled with the members of the Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer. 

The leading members of the Blue Lions separated themselves from their subordinates to approach the entrance of the academy, something that each force agreed upon. As Byleth looked at the group, there was a sense of concern from a few members, while others were feeling impatient, being the first to arrive. 

It wasn’t long before they saw their old classmates from the Golden Deer side approaching them. Leonie, Ignatz, and Raphael excitedly waved at Byleth, while their leader gave her a welcoming wink. Byleth smiled and waved back at them. 

The two groups stood silent next to each other, the air tense with the anxiety of waiting for their mutual enemy to appear. As the sun began to set, the first sight of the Black Eagles came over the horizon. 

As they approached closer, Byleth’s breath hitched in her throat. These former students looked nothing like she remembered. Their innocence stripped by the passion for conquest. Only a few members regained a sort of hesitation that maintained their former selves. 

As they came closer, the three groups formed a triangle with their positions. From the Blue Lions section, Seteth stepped out to speak before the members. 

“As the highest ranking member present from the administrators of Garreg Mach…” He glanced toward the Black Eagles, and Byleth swore she saw a vein bulging on his neck. 

“I will be overseeing this parley to ensure it is conducted without incident. Now - will each leader and their second in command head toward the academy? All other members are to remain here.” 

Edelgard and Hubert wasted no time in heading toward the entrance of the academy. They were followed by Claude and Hilda. Only Dimitri hesitated. His second in command hadn’t been decided since Dedue had been killed. 

Byleth turned toward Felix and he glanced away. Ingrid and Sylvain had the same response. Dimitri began to walk toward the entrance alone before he stopped almost at the top of the steps. He looked back toward the group, his gaze directed to Byleth. 

“Are you coming or not?”

  
◈🔷◈  
  


The three groups of leaders and Seteth were seated at the table that was used by the academy’s own academy, the Knights of Serios, to plan out missions that the students would take on. The empty chairs at the table had Byleth questioning where her previous acquaintances were. 

“Now that everyone is here we can begin the session of parley. Flayn will be keeping notes of what has been discussed if needed for reference in the future. There is no set agenda, so please use this opportunity to air all grievances or resolutions. As the organizer of this parley, Claude will have the floor first.” 

Claude stood up shrugging. 

“Well, to start off, this is probably not what we all had in mind for a class reunion.” Hilda shook her head, while the rest of the people at the table remained deadpan. 

“Sheesh, tough crowd. Anyway, I think if we were to talk things over, we would agree on the fact the current system is flawed. What it seems like we disagree on is how to change the system.” 

As usual, Claude knew what he was talking about. Byleth could agree with him wholeheartedly, and she wanted that to be the decision that was made. 

“You forgot to mention working with known villain organizations in order to get your way.” 

Dimitri was serious as he spoke, his eye looking directly at Edelgard. His look menacing enough that Hubert had taken a defensive position in his seat. 

“And others work with the ones that have kept the system the way it is. It seems a bit counterproductive.” 

Dimitri stood and slammed his hands on the table. The collective seemed shocked it didn’t break under his strength. 

“At least I recognize the strong need to stop controlling the weak. You want to control every aspect of Fodlan instead of letting different areas act as they want. You’re not even sure of your own influence so you just want to take over everything with a fiery fist.” It was Edelgard’s turn to stand. 

“I’m not sure of my own influence? Should you really be talking that way when your own task force worries about your sanity? Standing before you now, I can tell that you’ve degraded. I think you agreed to this discussion because you’re not sure if you can actually beat me.” 

The fury behind Dimitri’s gaze was enough to be noticed by both Seteth and Claude. The latter raised a hand up to try to deescalate the situation. 

“Dimitri...remember the rules of parley…” 

Without thinking of much, Byleth placed her hand on his forearm, and that seemed to shock the prince out of his rage. With a scoff, he shrugged her hand off of him and walked away. His part of this parley was over if he wanted to maintain his integrity. 

“This is leading nowhere. The discussion was completely unnecessary. We will meet again on the battlefield.” Hubert spoke and stood up to join with Edelgard, causing both Byleth and Hilda to follow suit. 

“If all you were going to do was taunt Dimitri, why even agree to a parley? It seems like all you want is a war.” Hilda spoke up, looking at the Black Eagle representatives. Edelgard gave a soft chuckle and a smile. 

“I had heard how much Dimitri had fallen. But I wanted to see it in person before being surprised. Now I know what to expect.”

And with that, the three task force leaders separated, Claude and Hilda going in the same direction as Dimitri went earlier. Edelgard and Hubert walked away in the opposite direction. Byleth stood in place with only Seteth and Flayn in the room with her. The man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“Flayn - please alert the Knights that their presence is required and that they need to mobilize to Garreg Mach immediately to prepare for battle.” 

It was time for the real Battle of the Eagle and Lion.


	5. Chapter 5

The day had come. 

Each task force was gathered at the same location they had the mock battle so many years ago. Everyone stood their ground, as if waiting for the first group to make their move. For the first group to take the burden of starting the war. 

As Dimitri looked around him, it seemed like the members of his task force were waiting to see his decision. He had always stood up for justice and he still did. But now? As he saw the power behind Edelgard’s forces, he knew they couldn’t be stopped. Edelgard  _ wouldn’t _ allow herself to be stopped. Her passion for her ideal society was too strong. 

But not strong enough to defeat him. 

Dimitri took one final look at his team. Sure they were all heroes. But they were more than that. They were soldiers. And healers. And artists. And they all looked to him for guidance. With this decision now, the entire structure of hero society and of Fodlan itself could change. Will he still be accepted if he does what has to be done? 

There was no time to dwell on it. His ghosts would continue to haunt him no matter what. And he knew there was only one choice that could be made. The leader of the Blue Lions looked forward - his decision made. 

Claude’s and Edelgard’s task forces didn’t hear the war cry that Dimitri gave his men. Nor did they see the mixed reactions on some of the Blue Lions’ faces. All they saw was the power behind his charge as he headed straight to the Black Eagles, his gaze directly on Edelgard.

The Golden Deer Task Force focused on the enemies that flanked the sides of the Blue Lions. Their skilled archers and ranged power users make quick use out of most of the enemies. Anyone that remained was dealt with a punch from Raphael, the man’s strength not as strong as Dimitri’s, but enough to prove its power. Lysithea and Lorenz held back, the former sending out shadows to capture her enemies, and the latter juggling bursts of air and healing allies around him who were becoming injured. The other members of the Golden Deer utilized their advanced weaponry to give themselves an advantage, while Claude flew high above everyone, staying out of range of most of the enemies while still being able to hit them himself. 

The Blue Lions Task Force didn’t have to do much. Dimitri charged through most of their foes, tossing most of them aside with a sweep of his lance. And anyone who dared get close enough would feel the force of a punch that was perfectly calculated on his part to not kill. But that didn’t mean it didn’t cripple them either. Felix was moving behind enemies quickly, eliminating them without prejudice with a quick slash of his blade. No one from the Ardestrian army could match his speed. Annette and Mercedes took defensive positions, choosing to focus on healing rather than fight with their classmates. The others already had a handle on things offensively. 

While former classmates fought each other in a display of warfare, Byleth, Seteth, Flayn, and the other knights of Seiros made their advance toward Edelgard’s defenses. As long as they weren’t discovered, Byleth might be able to talk to the Black Eagles leader individually. 

A shadow sliced through the wooded path they were using, striking down Shamir. A sharp cry from Catherine had Byleth stopping in her tracks. Seteth and the others moved on while the former professor approached the stricken mercenary from Dagda. 

With a deep breath, Byleth concentrated her powers, focusing them so it would only pull out the arrow and heal the wound. Thanks to Seteth, she had learned greater focus, but it was taxing on her overall energy. 

As her breath became heavier, Catherine helped Shamir up with a cry out in relief. As they turned back toward Byleth her eyes widened and she tried to approach Byleth. 

But it was too late. 

A dark swirl of magic had surrounded her, and she could feel the rush of being teleported to a different location. Once arriving, her head was dizzy, and she couldn’t get her bearings straight. 

“Professor. It seems we continue to meet on the wrong side.” 

Byleth quickly looked up, ignoring the headache she had caused herself. In front of her stood Edelgard. The woman that she hadn’t seen in person in over 5 years looked so different with the weight of rulership on her shoulders. She bore a modified version of the helmet she wore when under the guise of the villain known as the Flame Emperor. 

“Edelgard...you have to stop this. This isn’t what Fodlan needs.” The woman steadily stood up, making sure not to over exhaust herself. 

“Professor, take no offense. But you have a powerful ability that has given you an unfair advantage in life. You wouldn’t know what the general population of Fodlan needs. You haven’t seen how the land has fallen since you disappeared. This war must be won quickly. And I need to be its victor.” 

If Edelgard was anything, it was determined. And even if Byleth had been a secondary mentor to her before, she was still seen as an enemy now. And before the teal-haired woman could react, a pair of shadowy arms brought her down to her knees. As she looked around, she saw Hubert slinking about in the distance. Byleth was still too exhausted to bring back time, and she could only struggle under the shadows as Edelgard approached her, her axe in hand. 

“Professor. If I were to defeat you here - Dimitri would lose all hope of winning this battle. Everyone who he loves would be gone. And I need to make sure he has nothing living to fight for again.” 

Byleth looked up, shocked by the determined, and unhesitating violet eyes that she saw. Edelgard used her power to light the edge of her axe on fire. Showing some sort of mercy for the woman she was about to kill. 

Just as Byleth was about to accept her fate, her and her capturer heard the cry of her name. Edelgard’s eyes widened and she turned only in time to be thrown back by the force of impact that Dimitri had used to get her away from Byleth. The shadows fell away from Byleth, and she crumpled to the ground. Dimitri walked right past her, not even turning to check on her wellbeing. 

From a distance, two pillars of flames arose in the air, Edelgard’s figure at its pinnacle as she used them for propulsion to a new location. Dimitri quickly began to chase after them, not even caring for Byleth. 

It was only a few minutes after Dimitri had chased after Edelgard that Seteth had found Byleth. He quickly crouched down to the woman and placed his cape on top of her. 

“Are you all right?” Byleth shook her head. 

“No. And I don’t know if I ever will be.”


	6. Chapter 6

The ground on which they stood seemed to be miles away from any other fights that were occurring on their old mock-battle grounds. Dimitri had a fire burning in his gaze that was matched by the flames that surrounded Edelgard. 

“You...you dare stand here on the same earth that we used to train? In front of all of your past classmates. You disgust me.” The man’s voice was low in volume, but it wasn’t less impactful than the loudest of war cries. 

“And you fully support a system that pays no respect to those who are powered. There is no sense of justice in that.” Edelgard’s voice was stern, her hand gripping tightly onto her axe. 

Dimitri laughed. The whole ridiculous nature of her words was more humorous than anything he had heard in the last five years. It was like when she was revealed to be The Flame Emperor those years ago. A relatively minor villain turned into his greatest enemy in an instant. 

“Justice? What do you know of justice? You worked with the enemies that caused so much anguish. So much terror. And so many deaths.” Dimitri gripped his lance tight enough that he heard the metal strain. Even something developed to match his strength years ago was succumbing to his ferocity. 

“You sided with the ones who killed my family!” HIs scream pierced through the air as he lept, pointing the lance down to where Edelgard resided. Her eyes widened before she used her flames to blast her away from him just in time. Dimitri landed onto the spot she was, the ground fissuring under his strength. 

The Black Eagles leader built a wall of flames that surrounded them. The heat would have been too much to others - but to Edelgard’s opponent, he felt none of the heat. It paled in comparison to the wrath of the flames that burned inside of him that desired the head of the woman he was facing. 

“I won’t be deterred by being surrounded by your power. If anything, you’re setting your own funeral pyres.” Dimitri removed the lance from the ground. In a moment that felt as similar to his first confrontation with her, he threw the lance directly toward her. 

And this time he had better aim. 

The lance was flying directly toward Edelgard. Never being the quickest of the students, the woman waved her arms, moving a section of the circle of flames to shield her, burning the lance to a crisp. 

As the lance burned, she almost let out a sigh of relief. But then she saw the shadow charging through the flames. 

Dimitri could barely feel the heat as he rushed toward her. The only thing he did feel was his fist connecting to his opponent’s helmet. The woman yelled out in agony, flying back and out of the circle they were fighting in. 

The prince merely rolled out to regain his balance, crouched down before standing back up. He looked at the ashen remains of his lance, rolling his neck and shoulders. 

Edelgard’s pyro circle was still in place. But it meant nothing. Dimitri merely stepped through it. The woman was leaning against a tree, and she stared at him in shock. The man she used to know. The man she had trained against. This wasn’t him. And she had to admit that she underestimated his ferocity. 

She slowly removed her helmet, the shock absorbers doing their job as much as they could. The outside was completely dented, but thanks to the padding developed by Those Who Slither in the Dark, she only had a mild concussion. 

Edelgard placed the helmet next to her, staring up toward Dimitri. She gave a small laugh before looking back down. The man grimaced. 

“And what’s so funny? I may not have my weapon but I’ll rip off your head with my own hands.” 

She chuckled once more before she grinned, looking up at him. 

“Because...I wish I could see what happens after you realize you’ve lost.” 

Within an instant, Edelgard was gone. The only thing left was the dark signature of teleportation being used. Dimitri stood motionless for a few moments before looking all around him. 

“No...No! I need her head! They want her head!” He had gone feral, ripping trees from the roots and tossing them aside as if they weighed nothing. The only thing that remained of the woman was her helmet. 

Dimitri panted before letting out a yell that could have been mistaken for one from a giant beast. He sunk to his knees before punching the ground, the surface trembling at every hit. Cracks in the sediment grew with each subsequent hit. 

“That damned Hubert. His range must have increased since we last saw him. She continues to show her true colors. The way her mind and heart are. That she's just a coward!” He yelled out the last word. And the battles around him had since ended due to the retreat of the Black Eagles. The member of the Blue Lions looked toward the cry of their leader. Mercedes and Annette covered their mouths with their hands. Sylvain, Ashe, and Ingrid had a sadness in their eyes that was as if they found out the prince had died. And Felix recognized that indeed, the man that was the prince was dead. He was nothing but a feral boar pretending to be a man. 

Byleth stood with Seteth, the two looking on in shock. Seteth’s face reflected that of a concerned parent. Byleth looked on in disbelief. This man was not the Dimitri she knew. He wasn’t the one that she trained all those nights at Garreg Mach. This beast was not him.

By the time she had made it down to Dimitri’s location, so had the other leading members of the Blue Lions task force. They could only look on as the man arose to his feet. He slowly turned toward his task force, and Byleth was sure she heard a gasp from Ingrid, seeing the blonde turn her head away and closing her eyes tightly to stop tears from flowing. 

There was nothing but revenge burning in Dimitri’s visible eye. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and had a harshness that brought chills down Byleth’s spine. 

“Look around you. There are bodies of each task force on this field. And it’s all because of that woman. She talks of wanting to create a fair system - but yet she recreates the bloodshed that plagued Faerghus so many years ago.”

“We know what this is like. Most of us have seen it before. We have smelled the scent of burning bodies and blood mixed with soil. It’s not something we can forget. Some of us are even haunted by it. Haunted by its victims everyday. And Edelgard  **_dared_ ** pretend to be an ally. She  **_dared_ ** work with those that killed our friends, siblings, parents, and loved ones. And her actions continue to cause bloodshed today.” 

Dimitri turned and faced away from the group. 

“The ghosts of those who have slain because of her and her allies' actions demand justice. They demand retribution. So I will give them her head.”

The Blue Lions leader began to walk away, and slowly, the other members of the Blue Lions began to follow him. Byleth could only stand back and watch. 

She had only cried once before. When her father was killed, she felt helpless and like there was nothing she could do and that she just had to accept what fate had in store for her. 

But now new tears spilled. Dimitri, her own pillar of justice, was gone. 

And there was nothing she could do to bring him back.


End file.
